creepy_reservesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krule
"The most beautiful sound in the world, is the sound of a thunder hammer crushing the skulls of your enemy." -Primarch Krule. One of the original three creators of The Creepypasta Reserves. Primarch "The Wall" Krule is the Chaplin and leader of The Pasta Marines. A grizzled veteran of war, Krule has fought almost every enemy of The Emperor. He wields a thunderhammer modified to be extra volatile known as "Shatter Master." He is famous for reducing enemy fortifications to rubble. After his victory in the first battle against The Oppressers he was awarded his own personal crest representing his strength and courage. Personality Krule is famous for making snap descisions completely changing the outcome of a battle. Being the most loyal of the three leaders of the Reserves he has almost no regard for his own safety and has almost died on several occasions. Krule's is completely absorbed in warfare, every moment of his life is either spent in battle or planning for one. On the battlefield he is concentrated yet reckless being able to micromanage huge amounts of marines while taking extreame risk's to achieve victory. Fighting Style and Equipment Prefering to charge into battle on a moments notice Krule believes in the philosophy of "Hit hard and take a hit." Krule wields a devistation modified thunderhammer, two handed hammer made out of iron with electrically charged steel plates attached to the end of the hammer. He also armed with a mac-10 sidearm for medium range combat. He is protected by tank like heavy armor and a light helmet for increased vision. In battle Krule is infamous for the complete destruction of enemy defensive positions, using his hammer to blast holes into bunkers and walls. Infamous for his poor aim, Krule prefers to use his mac-10 for rapid fire to suppress his enemies into cover. When in close combat Krule takes huge sweeps with his hammer to clear a path to the largest group of enemies, then smashes his hammer into the ground to break the group up. Once the group is broken up he picks his enemies off one by one. History Since birth Krule has shown expert knowladge of warfare, Krule took the first oppertunity to join the millitary he could find. After 5 years of service Krule become a sergeant, shortly after he took part in several battles against The Oppresors During a attack on the Pastarealm by invading Opresser forces Krule was charged with launching a counter attack on a Oppresser base, also ordered to attack where the soldiers Wolfen, and Thele. Together they decimated the enemy base. For achieving victory against all odds they were awarded the highest of honors. Krule's dream for a elite division of the Reserves was finally realized. His idea wich he called "The Chronos Project" was greenlighted by Emperor Cleric. With the funding he needed Krule took the best and brightest soldiers of all divisions of the Reserves. Putting them through torurous training and modifying them with implats to increase their combat effectiveness. After years of training Krule led his squad of elite soldiers into battle against the Opressers and achieved a outstanding victory. Deeming his project a success, Krule fitted his troops with heavy armor and powerful weaponry. He called his elite division "The Pasta Marines." Category:First Pasta Platoon Member Category:Marines Member Category:Biography